


I write Sans not tragedies

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skeletons, magical ghost dick, ribbed dick, yep it's another one of those ya skeleton sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Sans. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 2 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	I write Sans not tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> Another collab with my fellow skeleton fucker Kami, more are to come, maybe.

You're staying at the New Mettaton Hotel, or rather the NMTTH, a continuation of the old underground resort. You have a room with the skeleton brothers, as well as a really nice day with just the two of them and Mettaton, having fun around the resort.

As the evening comes to an end, you leave the others behind and go ahead to the reserved room to take a shower. Now you're just chilling in bed, comfortable in your pajamas and reading a book. You hear footsteps and then the jingling of keys as your door is being unlocked. When it opens, only Sans is there. ”Where did you leave Papyrus?” you ask.

“he stayed with mettaton.” Sans replies, and you eye him apprehensively. “what?” he says as he walks in, shrugging, “mettaton knows not to hurt him, so my bro can do whatever he wants. he's a consenting adult,” he tells you, taking his shoes and coat off and placing it on a chair, so that he’s only wearing his shorts and a white t-shirt with a few ketchup stains now. He walks to your bed and stands there, hands in his pockets, looking over you with a smirk.

“You want to go have dinner at the Burger Emporium?” you ask him. Sans doesn't say anything, instead tilting his head a bit and lowering his eyelids. You know what that look means.

You smile back at him and put your book on the nightstand. He climbs into the bed you've been sitting in and lifts the blanket, sliding in next to you to hug you around the waist and place his head on your shoulder. As you look down at him and see his pathetic, adorable grin, you can't stop yourself from putting your arm around him and kissing his forehead while he nuzzles into your neck. You stay like this for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s affection, feeling each other’s chests rise and fall, listening to each other’s breaths and small comfortable hums.

After a while, he slowly removes his hands from around your waist, tracing his phalanges up your back with one hand and up your chest with the other. You take your hand from around his shoulder and rub his back as well, though you doubt he can feel it very well through his shirt. To solve this problem, you trace your hand down his spine and under his shirt, which immediately gets a gasp out of him. He laughs a little and does the same to you, taking the top piece of your pajamas off, then takes his own shirt off and throws them both somewhere in the room. He turns back at you and pauses, staring at you as if seeing you like this for the first time.

“beautiful,” he whispers to himself.

You chuckle lightly and sit up to face him, holding his skull close so you can smooch his teeth while he rubs your sides, making large circles as he goes from your hips to your shoulder blades. You both really enjoy this pace and proximity-- no rush, just taking your time and enjoying each other-- but it also really turns both of you on.

He pushes you away for a moment and slides his boney hands from your shoulders to your breasts, making you scoff at him and giggle. In response, you place your hands on top of his hip bones and push your palms into the edges pretty hard. His eyes go dark in surprise as he accidentally squeezes you, making you gasp. You smirk and grind your hands into his hip bones again, but this time he’s expecting it. He gives you a _you-little-asshole_ look, then pushes you onto your back, where you both end up giggling and chuckling like the two cute nerds that you are.

You get all giddy when his eye lights up, knowing something good is about to happen. His tongue materializes, then he leans over and runs the whole length of it over your nipple, enjoying the way it makes you squirm and moan. His fingers slide from your ears down your jawline to your chin as he tells you how _ gorgeous you look right now _in a deep voice.

You hum in agreement as he returns his attention to your breasts. You place your hands on his shoulders and squirm as he gets back to work, trying to keep your voice down. You're not sure how much the others hotel guests can hear and you wouldn't want to disturb anyone-- which, of course, Sans notices and responds to with a look of absolute mischief.

He moves one of his hands down your body to your butt and pinches one of your cheeks. You yelp loudly and throw him an evil eye, but you start chuckling because he looks so damn happy with himself and it's adorable as hell. You know that he's already thinking of ways to make you moan louder and you feel your excitement intensify as you anticipate all the pleasure he's going to bring you tonight.

He notices your excitement as your breath gets faster and winks at you. He pulls himself up to your ear and whispers in a husky voice so deep you can feel it, smooth and hot like a tater tot.  He whispers, asking if he _can go all out on you_ and a shiver runs down your spine. Your breath becomes heavy at these words and you don’t wait to give him an answer, grabbing his skull and kissing him deeply to assure him that he can do whatever he'd like. He seems shocked at first, but then his eyes roll up into his skull as he deepens your kiss and laces his phalanges through your hair to hold your head as well. He seems excited that you gave him the ok to do whatever he likes, but it’s also probably because of how sloppy your make outs are becoming and how hard you're rubbing him with your legs. It's getting heated and he's panting really hard as you suck on his tongue, Sans rubbing his hands all over your body--

Suddenly he stops and pulls away from you, taking your pants and panties off,  grabbing your legs by the ankles and lifting them so that your knees are at your chest. Then he's sliding his hands over the length of your calves and thighs, your legs held up in the air by magic. You expect him to keep at this for a while, but suddenly he grabs your hips and presses his face right into your crotch, your sharp intake of air loud enough to scare a neighboring guest. He takes one of his hands from your hips and rubs the skin around your entrance, keeping your outer lips open while his tongue slides between them teasingly. You can hear and _feel_ Sans chuckle lightly every time you try to muffle a moan when he licks your clit, that damn little skeleton dicksponge.

You try your hardest to keep as quiet as possible, but Sans is also making it as hard for you as possible. You try to cover your face with a pillow, but he absentmindedly uses his magic to take it from you and toss it aside. He’s licking the spot ever-so-slightly while entering you with two fingers, which slowly scissor inside of you to prepare you for later. He adds the third finger and you see how excited he looks, congratulating you for taking it so well and so silently while stroking your thighs and butt with his other hand. He keeps the pace for a few moments, then slows down to a stop and looks at you. You wonder if something's wrong, but just as you begin to worry you feel the fourth finger enter you with new vigor and you throw your head back into the pillows, aggressively biting your finger to avoid screaming.

He speeds up the pace and it doesn't take long before you're coming and making desperate noises into your hand, his still rubbing you softly. He tells you how lucky he is that he gets to see you like this, taking his fingers out and licking them clean. You groan at the sight and pull him down to you, hugging him and thanking him for taking care of you. Then you whisper to him that it's _his turn now_ . He moans out a deep and needy _ yes _ in response, so you lay your hands on his frame.

He growls and sighs in bliss as you trace your hand from his sacrum slowly up his spine, all the way into his rib cage and down again. You go gently at first, but the second time you press harder and enjoy seeing him tremble under your touch. Your other hand slides under his ribs, and you slowly trace your fingertips over each rib, which wrecks him so much he's panting and sweating. Every time your hand comes over his lumbar he shivers and whimpers softly, until soon enough you see a blue light illuminating his shorts. You're the one in total control now.

You make him sit with his head resting on the bed frame and pull yourself closer. You wrap your fingers around his ribs and spine, which makes him squirm and pant even harder-- but not moaning. He has a triumphant grin, knowing he's been holding on pretty good considering how much you're touching the exact spots that usually make him yell out and writhe in pleasure. You give him a few kisses as a reward and an apology before you pull your hands out of his rib cage and go straight to his hip bones. His smile wavers and his eyes go dark as you use your thumbs to pull his pants down, his dick hard and ready to go. You give him a confident smirk before dragging your tongue up to the head and tightly closing your palms around the top edges of his hip bones, which causes a high moan escape his jaw before he can clench his teeth. He tries to glare at you but just starts laughing and you look up at him and laugh too, now confident that you’ll win this game.

You stroke and pump him with one hand, while you slowly trace his pelvis with the other. He cries out loudly again when you put your fingers through the holes in his pelvic bones and it takes him a few moments to get his voice, usually so soothing, but now so raspy and cracked, under control again. You circle the head of his cock with your tongue and then take the whole thing in, sucking slowly but strongly.

You stop when you feel his bones twitching and breath speeding up, knowing that he’s about to come too soon. You take him out of your mouth and pump him a bit, raising an eyebrow at him. He's desperately trying to catch his breath, sweating, a small trickle of drool coming down from his mouth. You reach out to him, cupping his cheekbones as he nuzzles into your hand and closes his eyes, his breath finally slowing down a bit. He presses his teeth to your palm as if he were kissing it. Then he looks at you and smiles, and you smile back, climbing onto his lap.

He raises his hands to put them around your waist, but you stop him by grabbing his wrists and putting them over his head. You give him a mischievous wink and he smiles and nods to let you know he understands what you want, then presses his hands to the wall behind him. You remove his shorts, lean in and kiss him again, then lift a hand up to his mouth and slide your thumb over his teeth until he opens his mouth. You pop your fingers inside, his tongue wrapping around them instantly while you pump his shaft with your other hand. You let him slobber all over your hand before you remove your hand and lean again to kiss him while lubricating his dick with his own magic goo.

You open your eyes for a moment and glance up to see his fingers curling and twitching for how badly he wants to touch you. It makes you feel great. Although his eyes are closed, he notices your distraction and nudges your face with his own, trying to get you to kiss him again. Instead you push him back and lift yourself onto your knees, positioning yourself as quickly as you can before going down on his dick.

His eyes shoot open as he gasps sharply and his hands shoot up, but then they come back to the wall. You’re struggling to keep it together yourself, but you know he’s going to lose it soon-- his composure _and_ the game. You can't quit now that you’ve gotten this far, so you sink almost all the way down, pausing to get accustomed to the pressure. It feels great, but not as great as seeing Sans trying so hard to keep collected and _failing miserably_ . He's panting and moaning, tongue drooling onto his chin and choking back in a desperate attempt to keep quiet, but he just _can't_.

You raise yourself almost all the way before sinking back down, tightening just to drive him wild. You tell him how great he looks right now and especially how great he sounds, teasing him about it in jest. He may be losing your little dare right now, but he doesn't seem to mind when he moans out your name along with praises and other loving words.

He starts bucking up his hips as you're both getting closer, but you hold his pelvis down so he can't move, which gets exasperated scoff out of him. Before he can glare at you, however, you start rubbing him there and his screams get even louder than before. His rib cage is moving up and down quickly, but his hands are still in place. You praise him for this, whispering to tell him what a good job he's doing and he whimpers, his eyes shut tight and sweat running down his skull. It only takes a few more thrusts to get him over the edge, light blue liquid spilling into you while you keep riding him, magnifying his pleasure and getting the most incredible deep and high-pitched sounds out of him.

Those and the sight of his messed up, pleasured face are what get you to come as well, and as throw your head back all you can hear is _you look so wonderful like this, i love you so much, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me_ _\--_ and as you push your way through the orgasm you're suddenly really tired. You lay on him and he shakily brings his hand up to your back as you look into his eyes that are still lost somewhere in the ceiling, both grinning happily while trying to catch your breath.

You expect his magic to disappear as it usually does when he comes, but it's still there, so you lift yourself from him and sit beside him on the bed, unsure of how to handle it. He looks over you, smiling gently with his half lit eyes. For a moment the both of you don’t say anything, then he reaches over and grabs one of the towels from the bedside table. He comes over to you and kneels beside you despite his boner, and starts to wipe the sweat off your chest and belly, as well as the blue goo from your thighs. He nuzzles your face and gently whispers into your ear how great it was, to which you chuckle and say that you know, and probably the whole building along with you. You don't want to gloat or embarrass him, but you're really proud of what you did to him back there-- how loud you made him.

Sans smirks at you, the corners of his mouth stretching wide as he raises one eyebrow like _oh is that so?_ and you realize he's playing along. You tease him some more about it, _oh yes it is so_ , until you can feel the magic grab you and lay you down on your back.

He kneels over you, lifting your legs over his shoulders, and says in that deep, seductive voice, _let’s try this again_ _._ He then smiles and nuzzles your forehead lightly, just to assure you that you’re gonna have a good time. Then he pulls back a bit and grabs his own dick, the light in his eye starts shifting and you wait in anticipation, because you have no idea what he might be planning for you.

And then he positions himself back between your legs and grins, mumbling, _i hope you like your skeletons ribbed_ as he thrusts into you and _holy shit,_ there are bumps on his dick. You almost cry out immediately, only holding yourself together by losing your breath, and you hear him chuckle, saying _get it? ribbed?_

It feels absolutely amazing.

He's not even going that fast, but the bumps are making it totally different than what you're used to. He starts to fondle your chest, pinching and tickling your nipples, and you’re fighting to keep your voice down-- especially after being so satisfied about how you beat Sans at this game of will. Suddenly he speeds up a little and it’s impossible to contain yourself-- not even pressing your hands to your mouth is doing any help-- you're moaning, screaming in pleasure even, so loudly you're positive the whole city can hear you. You couldn't care less, however, because Sans is right there, making you feel better than you’ve ever felt before. His eyes are searching you intensely, fascinated by how good he's making you feel.

He stops for a second, leaving you whimpering softly and catching your breath while you can. Without pulling out he turns you over and starts fucking you from the side, the new angle making everything different and wonderful. You're definitely yelling now, broken by sharp gasps as you try to breathe-- it's amazing, but you don't think you're going to last much longer because of how sensitive you still are from before. You try telling him, but aren't able to get any words across, just moans and cries and gasps. You give him a desperate look and he nods, bracing himself with one hand while he takes the other and scrapes his fingers up your back and neck, that little spark of pain combined with everything else finally pushing you over the edge. With one final moan that comes out more like a roar, you orgasm while he watches you intently, making sure he remembers every detail of the scene he's seeing right now.

You feel hazy after this huge outburst of emotion and energy and collapse like a sack of potatoes, hearing Sans’ voice somewhere far from the shade of your exhausted mind, grunting as he finishes himself off on his own. You realize this and try to apologize for not helping him, but he leans in, nuzzling your forehead and assures you that it was no problem while his magic dissolves into blue mist of light and disappears.

Sans exhales a sigh of bliss and grabs the towel again, massaging you gently while you try to get yourself together. You're full of afterglow, everything so peaceful and sweet. Sans starts telling you how pretty you are, and how great you were, and how much he just loves everything about you. You feel so content, relaxing with your skeleton boyfriend. Eventually he lies down beside you and hugs you, nuzzling his face into your chest and neck, wondering out loud about whether his brother is doing okay. Soon you both drift into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
